Yukari's sixth sense
by phantom.ryder
Summary: Yukari wants Nyamo to stop worrying about the differences in their studentteacher bonding styles and ends up teaching the P.E teacher a thing or two about the girls. Yukari Nyamoish. Light hearted look at the two during a warm afternoon. One off.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Yukari's Sixth Sense.

--

Miss Yukari Tanizaki sat at her desk in the staff room. She spent a quiet moment contemplating the ripe emotions in the air that was sure to abound in the wake of her student's entrance exams.

'God, what's with all this freakin' ripe emotion that always comes with the whole entrance exam thing? The air is just so heavy with the stuff. It just tires me out…'

"Hey! I hear Kagura's getting her results back today!"

'Oh it's Nyamo. You're always so loud when I wake up Nyamo.'

"Is she really?" Yukari managed to get out.

"That's your answer? She's your student you really should remember these things you know."

'Quick brain, answer right away so she won't talk at me anymore.'

"Yes ma'am you're so right." Was the reply Yukari's brain came up with.

The delivery was a little on the weak side as she was too tired to either go with full on sarcastic or completely sincere. She ended up in the middle somewhere.

"Miss Yukari! I made it! I made it in!" said Kagura as she burst into the room.

"What?!"

'Oh look it's Nyamo junior. She likes to wake me up too?'

"I'm proud of you!" said Nyamo.

'Nyamo looks really proud of her. That's some good bonding there Nyamo. Oops they're looking at me, must be my turn to say something.'

"Well, I had faith that you'd get in Kagura…"

"But you just screamed 'what?!' when I told you…"

'Damn. She caught that.'

--

_In Nyamo's car._

'Nyamo looks mad at me.'

"I'm not mad at you Yukari, stop giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That look you give me when you think I'm mad at you."

'Hmm, she seems to have picked up on my puppy eyes routine.'

"Just drop the puppy eyes routine. I'm not mad at you, just disappointed."

Yukari's jaw dropped.

"Nyamo?! Are you… channeling my mother?"

Nyamo rolled her eyes.

"No Yukari." She replied as only an exasperated parent could.

Nyamo wasn't a parent but she was close with Yukari, so she was pretty much exposed to the experiences usually associated with raising a five-year-old.

Except this five-year-old could purchase alcohol.

"Nyamo you look mad at me again."

Yukari rested her head on Nyamo's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you ok?" Nyamo said, her expression softening. "I just think you need to spend a little more time trying to understand your students, I mean they have been with you for the last three years."

"They've been with me for the last three years."

"Exactly. That's what I said."

"That's what I'm saying."

"What? Oh Yukari you just don't get it."

Nyamo's last statement was said in the tone of a person that has given up their fight.

Yukari sighed.

'Nyamo is just so difficult sometimes.'

"Hey Nyamo, could you stop the car?"

"No way, whatever it is you want I'm not buying."

Yukari flashed a smile.

"Pwease stop the car Nyamo?"

Nyamo kept her eyes on the road.

"Seriously, there's a park near here lets just go there for a few minutes ok?"

"Fine. I'll humor you. As I do all the time."

'It's that stupid puppy eyes routine she does.' Thought the P.E teacher.

--

"Ok so now we're here, you have to tell me why we're here."

The two were now sitting side by side on a small bench near some children playing jump rope.

"Just wait a minute, you'll see." Said Yukari.

A few minutes later, six girls and a pony-sized dog came meandering around a path corner.

Yukari smiled.

Nyamo looked confused.

"What the, Yukari did you know they'd be here?"

"Not really, I just figured."

"At this time exactly?"

"I hear them sometimes, talking about this place. And it's near Chiyo-chan's. They usually go there to study and such so I figured they'd pass by here while giving Mr. Tadakichi a walk."

Yukari shrugged.

"I heard that Chiyo usually did that around this time. And low and behold, the whole gang was with her."

"Mr. Tadakichi?" inquired Nyamo.

"Yeah, the dog. Massive isn't he?"

Nyamo nodded, rather perplexed at the surreal situation she found herself in.

"Yukari I'm so-" Nyamo began.

Yukari held her chin and looked her in the eye giving Nyamo a small smile.

"Don't be sorry or anything. I just brought you here so you'd stop worrying."

She gently nudged Nyamo's side as she spoke.

"I have a sixth sense about those girls you know. I mean they're my girls right? I know everything there is to know about them."

Yukari's smile leant increasingly on the side of cheeky as she spoke.

Nyamo's mirrored it.

"Oh is that right?"

"Absolutely right."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Well grasshopper, I thought you'd never ask."

Yukari glanced at the girls who were now sitting and talking near a swing-set.

"Well, lets start with Tomo and Yomi shall we?"

They both looked at the girls in question.

Tomo seems to somehow have managed to get a hold of Yomi's glasses and the taller girl was chasing her around trying to get them back.

"Those two have been friends since grade school." Yukari began.

"Tomo, being the odd girl she is, seems to want to join the ICPO when she finishes school. Yomi on the other hand has other goals, both realistic and unrealistic. The first is to lose a little weight. The second is to teach Tomo how to behave like a normal person. I think it's safe to say she's doing a little better with the first goal."

Nyamo smiled and waited for Yukari to continue.

"Then there's Sakaki. Sakaki seems to have this unwarranted obsession with things that are cute. I know this because her notebooks are always filled with doodles of little kitty cats and this giant cat-like, yellow thing she always writes 'father' next to. And even though she's an excellent athlete, I've never really seen her try to push her limits when it comes to sport. But I suppose you'd know a lot more about that Miss P.E teacher."

Nyamo blushed. It was the first time Yukari had ever mentioned her profession without an ounce of sarcastic teasing.

"Next, Osaka. She's an odd one our Osaka. It's obvious she's better suited to philosophy rather than a subject like mathematics."

Yukari looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Or maybe marine biology or something? She was really creeping Chiyo-chan out during that dive in Okinawa. I think she has a thing for sea slugs."

Nyamo stared at Yukari with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yukari how did you know all this? I had no idea.."

"Uh uh uh Nyamo, I'm not done yet."

"Moving onto little Chiyo, that girl is just so… nice. She's the glue that holds everyone together. She understands each of her friends and I think they're all so close because they appreciate the fact that she lets them be themselves. Unfortunately Chiyo may also have a bit of a complex regarding her height and athletic ability. I hope her parents don't write to me about it…"

Nyamo laughed a little.

"And last but not least. Kagura, who I do believe is jealous."

"No, I think she's patched up that whole rivalry thing with Sakaki." Said Nyamo, positive that her athlete had done.

"Not of Sakaki. Of me."

Nyamo gulped and looked at Yukari who was looking at her.

"Umm.. why, why would she be… uh…"

Yukari smiled, took Nyamo's hand and pulled them both up off the bench.

"Come on you. Let's get home. I'm starving. Feed me crab?" the language teacher asked hopefully as she slid her arm around Nyamo's waist.

Nyamo shook her head.

"Anything you want Yukari. Like you ever let me say no to you anyway." Nyamo replied smiling as they walked towards the car.

--

Tomo caught a glimpse of their departing teachers.

"Geez what is with those two?" she asked.

"Always allover each other." Added Yomi.

"Yeah, they should just go get a room huh?" said Chiyo-chan.

The group looked at their youngest member with raised eyebrows.

"Tomo," said Kagura. "Just stop teaching her things ok?"

--

AN: Well you know the drill I guess, now I sit and hope at least someone enjoyed the read and wait for a review or two XD

--


End file.
